


Love is a Verb (Here in My Room)

by taggianto



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Breathplay, Buckle up and hang on for the ride, Butt Plugs, Chains, Collars, Comeplay, Crying, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drinking Games, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, M/M, Manipulation, Markers, Multi, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Overstimulation, Photography, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Tears, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Unconscious Sex, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, but don't worry no one dies, gagging, okay, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: He remembers things in fits and starts.Something on his wrists. Fireworks outside. The rattle of a chain. Laughing, trying to get away, and strong hands pulling him back.(There is nothing subtle about this. You have been warned.)





	Love is a Verb (Here in My Room)

He remembers things in fits and starts.

Something on his wrists. Fireworks outside. The rattle of a chain. Laughing, trying to get away, and strong hands pulling him back.

He wakes in his own bed with a mouth full of cotton and a headache that's dangerously close to splitting his skull in two. He's too hot. His skin feels like it's been recently scrubbed clean with steel wool and his hair is still a bit damp. The house is quiet.

His phone is plugged in and resting on the pillow next to his. He doesn't remember putting it there. When he tries to unlock it with his fingerprint, he gives up after the third attempt and just punches in his lock code. It's open to the camera roll and suddenly everything comes flooding back.

He doesn't make it to the toilet in time, just turns and vomits straight into the trash can.

 

== 18 hours earlier ==

Jeff is in the kitchen finishing the last minute preparations for the “Mix Your Own Margarita” bar when Kent finds him.

“Do you think I should have Scraps pick up another fruit tray on the way here?”

Jeff frowns down at the folding table set up by the breakfast bar where no less than three different fruit trays are set on ice. “Parse--”

“I just… I know Maryanne and Claudette are vegan, and Scotty’s wife is vegetarian, so I know there won’t be much for them, unless you think I should get veggie burgers too? Or maybe--”

“Parser--”

“--could run out quick to grab some more before people start arriving with--”

“ _Kent._ ” Kent finally looks up and Jeff just shakes his head with a fond smile. “There’s enough for everyone to eat. Hell, there’s enough here for the entire Western Conference, it’s _fine._ ”

“Right. You’re right. I know you’re right.” Kent lets out a breath and smiles up at Jeff. This wasn’t the first party he’d hosted for the Aces but it was the first since his captaincy for the next season had been announced.

“I’m always right,” Jeff said, passing by him to press a kiss to his hair. “Now shoo, I’ve gotta get the burgers prepped.”

The boys start to trickle in within the hour. Kent greets everyone as they come in, accepting hugs from the wives and fist bumps (and the occasional toddler) from his teammates. He herds everyone out into the backyard where there are games set up for the kids and coolers of drinks set out for the adults. Jeff’s manning the grill and arguing about something with Scrappy that involves a lot of gesturing with his spatula.

The afternoon goes well. There’s a cake with candles in Aces colors because of course there is, and Kent doesn’t even protest (much) when his entire team sings happy birthday to him, albeit extremely off key. He then gets dragged into a volleyball tournament, and it doesn’t take much to convince him to be on the skins team once Jeff’s already shed his shirt. They lose, but they also manage to toss the winning team into the pool unexpectedly, so they call the whole thing a draw.

The wives and kids start to leave when the sun is low in the sky and crickets are starting to chirp in the long grass beyond Kent’s backyard fence. Usually the married guys would be leaving at this time too, Kent notes absently, but doesn’t think much of it. They all migrate back into the house once the mosquitos start to get annoying. Kent’s had a lot to drink by this point, so he misses the significant looks that are being tossed around the living room and doesn’t think twice about the drink Jeff hands him. It tastes a little off, but Kent just attributes that to Jeff’s awful margarita mixing skills and continues to tell Carey just how wrong he is about the Red Sox chances this season.

It’s not long before his eyelids start getting heavy, and when Jeff suggests that maybe Kent should head up to bed, he thinks that’s probably a good idea.

The last thing he clearly remembers is Jeff’s soft smile as he helps Kent upstairs.

\---

Jeff is methodical.

Everything’s already laid out, Scrappy had taken care of that while Kent was distracted with the volleyball game. Jeff lays Kent gently on the bed and goes about tugging off his tshirt, shoes, socks, jeans, boxers. He manhandles Kent’s limp body into the position he wants him to be on the bed, and goes about wrapping the black leather cuffs around his wrists, and then locking those to the thick metal chains secured to the bed frame. Lastly, he buckles Kent’s matching collar against his throat, sliding his thumb along the line of it softly.

Kent doesn’t even stir as Jeff starts to open him up. Jeff can hear murmurs from the spare bedroom next door, but he doesn’t let that distract him. One finger, two fingers, three. It doesn’t take long, Kent’s unconscious body already relaxed and pliant. Finally satisfied, he slips a thick plug inside him, checks that everything else is ready on the bed, and heads out of the room.

\---

Scrappy goes first.

He spends a few minutes just running his hands along his new captain’s body, shivering at the way he can rake his fingernails along his skin and Kent doesn’t react. He’s just there to be used, to take whatever they want to give him.

Scrappy doesn’t wait long before sliding the plug out and replacing it with his own hard cock. Jeff had done a thorough job of opening him up, but Kent was still tight. A moan escapes at the thought of what Kent would be like by the end of the night, sloppy, loose and used.

He’s not gentle. He fucks into Kent with the single-minded purpose of chasing his own pleasure. It doesn’t take long - he’s been keyed up all evening thinking about this. He comes with a grunt, but doesn’t pull out, just waits until he’s regained his composure a bit before feeling around on the bed. He finally bumps against what he’s searching for, a thick black permanent marker. A a tally mark goes high on Kent’s left shoulder first, then he pauses to consider the blank canvas before him. He finally decides to go for a classic, just writing _SLUT_ in large, block letters across Kent’s lower back.

Still without pulling out, he grabs for where Jeff’s left Kent’s phone and unlocks it, snapping a picture of himself buried in Kent’s body, the word dark across the top of the picture. It’s only then that he pulls out, and snaps another shot of his own come leaking out of Kent’s hole. He sets the phone down, slips the plug back in, and leaves. Somewhere in the distance, there’s the pop of fireworks going off.

\---

It continues like that for the next hour or so.

Someone will come in, fuck into Kent, mark him up however they like, take a photo, and swap out for the next one. Jeff checks on him every now and then, but he doesn’t do more than make sure there’s enough lube left in the bottle and that the phone battery hasn’t run out yet.

Things start getting more creative as the second hour rolls around. Collins and his d-partner Larsson decide to go in together. Collins is buried deep inside Kent as Larsson stands, stroking himself and watching.

Kent starts to stir.

It isn’t much at first, just twitching fingers and a soft groan. Collins stills. “Should I…?”

Larsson shakes his head. “Nah, he’s still out.” He thumbs along Kent’s lips and slides a finger into his mouth without resistance. “Shame though, I’d rather he fought back a bit.” His lips curl into a wicked grin that Collins returns.

“Guess I’ll just have to fuck him harder, eh? Wake him up for you.” Collins lets out a breathy laugh and starts to move again.

Larsson keeps his focus on Kent’s face as he slowly fucks his fingers into his relaxed mouth. Kent’s eyes are closed, but twitching like they’re trying to open. Larsson slides his fingers deeper into Kent’s mouth, pushing, pushing until there’s a strangled sound of Kent gagging on them. He doesn’t pull out, just pushes further until Kent is coughing, his lashes fluttering. “Wakey, wakey, princess,” Larsson teases, pulling his fingers out to flick at Kent’s ear.

The muscles in Kent’s shoulders tense and Collins lets out a low groan. “ _Fuuuck,_ he’s so tight, Jesus…” He digs his fingers into Kent’s hip, and snaps his hips hard.

There’s another groan, but it’s from Kent this time. One eye slowly opens and darts around, finally settling on Larsson’s face. It’s glassy and unfocused, but Kent slurs something that sort of sounds like Larsson’s name.

“Shhhh, sh, sh, that’s it,” Larsson coos, sliding his fingers back into Kent’s mouth. “You just lie there and take it, eh?”

“Oh fuck--” Collin’s voice chokes off as he comes, regains his breathing, and accepts the marker from Larsson when he hands it to him. Tally added and photo taken, he pulls out. “You want in here?” Collins asks, gesturing to Kent’s waiting hole.

“Nah, I think I’d rather…” Larsson kneels on the bed next to Kent’s head, sliding his fingers back into Kent’s mouth and stroking himself with his other hand.

“Mmm, fuck yeah,” Collins agrees. He slips the plug back into Kent before pressing up against Larsson’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Come on his face, yeah.”

Larsson uses the fingers in Kent’s mouth to turn his face where he wants it, the hand on his dick moving faster as he nears his climax. He doesn’t make any noise as he comes, just lets out a heavy breath as he starts to stripe Kent’s slack face. Larsson squeezes the last drops of come from his cock and rubs the head against Kent’s lips. He holds himself there as Collins takes a few shots with Kent’s phone, then adds his tally.

Kent is out again when they finally leave.

\---

The Aces backup goalie is slowly fucking Kent when he really starts to stir. Kent groans and goes to move his arms only to have them stopped short by the chains hooked to the bed frame.

"What's..." he slurs, trying to turn his head and figure out what's going on.

The goalie swears softly and comes, quickly adds his tally, slides the plug back in and leaves.

Scrappy's ready for round two when he comes into the room and sees Kent trying half-heartedly to pull at his restraints. With a sly grin, Scraps calls out into the hall. "Hey, Mickey! Come in here with me, man."

Mikhail Chekmaryov soon joins Scrappy in the doorway. "He awake?"

"Looks like he's getting there. C'mon." Scrappy closes the door behind them. On the bed, Kent's managed to pull his knees up under himself and looks like he's attempting to sit up. Scrappy strokes a hand down his spine and Kent jumps at the contact. "Hey, cap."

"Scraps? S'going on?" Kent slurs, trying and failing to focus his eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about, buddy. We got you."

Mickey's grin is predatory. "Yeah. We got you nice and good, da?" He looks at Scrappy. "You want I fuck him?"

Kent's eyes go wide. "Me? No, no, guys, don't..."

Scrappy ignores his captain and tilts his head consideringly. "You think he could take both of us?"

Mickey isn't gentle when he slides the plug from Kent's abused hole and quickly replaces it with his own thick fingers. "He very loose."

Kent yelps at the intrusion. "Stop, stop, don't--"

Scrappy slaps his ass cheek hard. "Shut it, Parson, or we'll gag you." He slips his fingers down to join Mickey's. "Fuckin' hell, yeah, he's loose. You want top or bottom?"

Mickey considers it, still working his fingers roughly in Kent's hole. "Top, I'm thinking. You hold so he not struggle."

"That's half the fun." Scrappy grins and grabs hold of Kent's ankles to move him out of the way. After a bit of manhandling and a few more slaps to get Kent to cooperate, they end up with Scrappy on his back on the bed and Kent on his back on top of him. They're down toward the end of the bed, which means that Kent's arms are pulled tight over his head by the chains.

Scrappy slips easily into Kent with Mickey's help, soon joined by two of Mickey's fingers. Kent cries out again, begging them to stop, but Scrappy just slaps a hand over Kent's mouth to muffle his cries.

"Shame, he make such pretty sounds," Mickey says as he continues to stretch Kent even wider.

"Yeah, but the last thing we need is to alert the neighbors with him shouting."

"Closest neighbors very far away, you think he shout that loud?" Mickey adds a third finger and Kent yells something behind Scrappy's hand, jerking and trying to get away from the relentless onslaught.

"You know, this would go so much easier if you would just relax, Parser," Scrappy croons into his ear. Kent responds by trying to jerk out of his grip again. Scrappy just sighs. "So you're gonna play difficult, hmm?" He brings his other hand up to pinch Kent's nose closed and holds the hand over his mouth even firmer.

There's panic in Kent's eyes as he realizes he can't breathe. He struggles harder, but that just manages to burn up the oxygen in his system quicker. His movements become weaker and weaker, until he finally falls unconscious again and Scrappy removes his hands. "There we go."

Mickey grins and decides that Kent's had enough prep, so he slicks up his thick cock and starts to press against Scrappy. With a grunt, he finally pops past the tight ring of muscle and slowly slides inside, letting out a string of Russian curses.

"Jesus, _fuck_ , Mick." Scrappy lets his head fall back against the mattress. " _Christ_ , that's good."

Mickey agrees, or at least Scrappy judges by his tone that he's agreeing since the large Russian has apparently lost the ability to speak English. Considering Scrappy is _also_ rapidly losing that ability, he can't blame him.

Mickey pauses in the slow slide of their cocks inside Kent to grab one of the markers from the bedspread. Kent's back was already fairly marked up, but his stomach is pure and blank. Something simply had to be done about that. With a flourish, Mickey scribbles something in Cyrillic across Kent's abs, then draws dark Xs over his nipples.

Scrappy watches with a languid grin. "Shame he doesn't have them pierced." He pinches and tugs at the marked flesh and Kent starts to stir again. "Oh look, someone's trying to wake up," he says with a pointed glance down at where Kent's cock is trying to decide whether or not it's aroused. Scrappy continues to play with his nipples, and apparently that does it for Kent because he lets out a moan and his cock is definitely taking interest now.

Mickey follows Scrappy's gaze down to Kent's twitching cock. "See, no need to fight, captain. You like." He slides his thumb along the line of Kent's cock even as Kent tries to move away from it.

"Stop, please, don't--" Kent's own protestations choke off into a moan as Mickey wraps a lube-slick hand around his cock.

"Yeah, that's it," Scrappy says, pumping his hips into Kent as he watches Mickey's hand moving on him. "Don't let him come, just get him good and hard."

Mickey grins wide. "You so mean, Scrappy."

Kent continues to protest just as Scrappy and Mickey continue to move, and soon they're all chasing their own releases. Micky comes first, his hand squeezing tight at the base of Kent's cock to keep him from spilling over as well.  Scrappy takes a little longer since he'd come already tonight, but he eventually buries himself into Kent's hole, adding to the sloppy mess of come and lube there.

"Fuck... thanks for that, cap," Scrappy says, out of breath. He pulls out and unceremoniously dumps Kent back onto the bed on his stomach. Kent whimpers and tries to curl himself up into a ball, and Scrappy and Mickey's laughs just follow them back out into the hallway.

\---

The next person to come in is their starting goalie, Ian "Scotty" MacMillan, and Kent doesn't even realize he's there until the plug is once again being pulled out of him.

"Scraps said you've been having some fun in here," Scotty says with a low voice. "Said he left you nice and hard for me, is that true?"

"Scotty, please..." Kent's voice is barely a whisper by this point, throat thick from tears and harsh breathing.

"Please? Oh, well since you ask so nicely, Cap..." Scotty rolls him over onto his back and smiles at Kent's cock. It's not as hard as it was, but it's still red and leaking against the marker strokes on Kent's abs. He slides his own cock into Kent's hole, then wraps a hand around Kent and starts to stroke.

He's about to say something else when the bedroom door opens and Collins comes back in. "Hey man, I gotta get going soon but..." He gestures down at his own hard length. "Didn't want this to go to waste, y'know?"

Scotty laughs. "Yeah, come on over. I was just gonna see if I could get him to come."

"Oh shit, really?" He crosses to the bed and kneels beside Kent. "Fuck, he _is_ hard, I thought Scraps was bullshitting."

"Apparently, _these_ ," Scotty says, pausing to flick a finger at each of Kent's nipples, "are really sensitive."

"That so?" Collins grins and leans over Kent's chest. He just teases at first, flicking his tongue over one of Kent's nipples, but then without warning he bites down. Hard.

Kent _yells._ His back arches off the bed and he pulls desperately at the chains holding him to the frame. He tries to kick his legs at either one of them to get them to stop but Scotty's goalie reflexes manage to grab his ankles and hold them tight. "Ah ah ah, Cap. That's not very nice."

Collins releases his teeth and rubs a thumb absently over the abused flesh. "Scrappy told me how he got you to relax when he was in here." His hand slides up Kent's chest to rest lightly around Kent's throat. "Now," he says, his voice suddenly dark. "Are you gonna stop trying to kick one of us in the balls or am I gonna have to make you cooperate?" He punctuates his question with a light squeeze of his hand, just in case Kent couldn't tell what he was threatening.

Kent swallows reflexively. "I'll... I'll s-stop."

"Holy fuck, Collins. Remind me to never get on your bad side." Scotty laughs and starts stroking Kent again in earnest.

Collins leans back down to bite and suck at Kent's nipples and though he continues to whimper and arch his back, true to his word, Kent stops fighting them.

"Shit, Col, he's so fuckin' hard right now," Scotty says after a few heated minutes filled with gasps, whimpers, and the slick sound of skin-on-skin.

"Here, let me," Collins says, reaching down to take Kent's cock in hand. He starts moving on him with intent, fast and tight.

"No..." Kent gasps out. "No, please, stop... I don't..."

"Don't what, don't want it?" Collins asks, hand never stilling. "I highly doubt that, Parse. Look at you squirming for it. Bet you're gonna come so hard from my hand and Scotty's cock."

Kent shakes his head back and forth. "I don't... I d-don't want-- _ah!_ " His back arches up from the bed again as he comes, thick white strings striping up his abdomen to his neck.

Collins strokes him through his orgasm and then just... doesn't stop. He grins wide as Kent begs him, writhes against the sheets, screams and sobs and shudders.

"Fuck," Scotty says, hips moving erratically now. "Holy fuck, Col... he's so... so..." He lets out a low grunt and comes as well, deep inside Kent.

Kent, who is still trying to get away from Collin's relentless stroking. Once Scotty catches his breath, he braces his hands on Kent's hips, keeping him still so Collins can continue to torture Kent's overstimulated cock. He keeps it up until Kent is just a sobbing, broken mess letting out a constant stream of begging and pleas for them to just _stop._

Collins doesn't stop. Just keeps stroking him to the point that Kent doesn't even have the chance to go soft. He's hard and red and leaking and after a few more strokes and Collin's teeth back on his nipple, he comes _again,_ painfully shouting as his abused cock tries desperately to dribble out what little come it has left.

Finally, _finally_ , Collins stops. He strokes himself once, twice, and comes all over Kent's tear-stained face.

\---

Kent doesn’t know how much time goes by after that. It could be minutes, it could be hours. He’s pretty sure he passes out for a chunk of it, at least. It’s still dark out, but the fireworks have stopped by the time the bedroom door opens again.

“Hey, babe,” comes a soft voice.

“Jeff?” Kent pulls against his restraints, trying to look for him in the dark bedroom.

The bedside table clicks on and Kent watches as Jeff pours some water into a glass and adds a small packet of powder.

“Jeff, what are you doing?”

“Shh, sweetheart, just drink this.” He holds the glass up to Kent’s lips. Kent struggles at first, trying to turn away, but Jeff just gently, but firmly, holds him in place. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Kent opens his mouth to say something but Jeff takes the opportunity for what it is and tips the contents of the glass into his mouth. He forces Kent’s mouth closed and waits until he stops struggling and swallows.

“There we go,” Jeff says, leaning down to press a kiss to Kent’s teary cheek. He slides the plug out of Kent and Kent starts silently crying, all fight gone.

“What’re you… Jeff, why?”

“Why?” Jeff repeats, sliding into Kent with a sigh. “You know why, love.”

“I d-don’t… I don’t understand…”

Jeff smiles softly - genuine, warm. He kisses Kent’s forehead as he moves slowly inside him, cradles his head in his hands and nuzzles his cheek. “You love it. Collins told me how hard you came, said you even came twice.”

Kent closes his eyes and shakes his head as best he can. “I didn’t… they forced me, Jeff, I didn’t want…”

“Hush.” He rubs his thumb over Kent’s lip, sliding through someone’s dried come. “You know you wanted it.”

Any protest Kent might have had dies on his lips. Jeff fucks him slowly, tenderly, and in spite of the exhaustion in Kent’s body and the drugs starting to take hold, he can feel himself getting hard again.

Jeff kisses him. “I always know what you need, don’t I?”

Kent doesn’t open his eyes, but he nods.

“Say it.”

“You… you always know what I need.” Kent lets out a hiccoughing sob.

“Yeah, I do.” Jeff’s hips start to move faster and he gets a hand between their bodies to stroke Kent. “Come for me, love. Show me how much you want it.”

Kent sobs again as his body tenses, his orgasm rolling through him like every one of his nerves is on fire. It’s dry, just the barest dribble of clear liquid squeezing out of his slit.

“Beautiful, you’re beautiful…” Jeff murmurs, thrusting deep and coming inside Kent with a groan. He presses a kiss to Kent’s neck, just below his black leather collar.  “Love you,” he whispers.

“Love you,” Kent slurs as exhaustion and drugs start to drag his body under.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Jeff whispers and Kent falls completely unconscious.

 

=== 4 MONTHS EARLIER ===

“I shit you not, all four of us, in a fountain in Central Park.”

“No fuckin’ way.”

“Yes, fuckin’ way.” Larsson sits back against the headboard with a smug look on his face. “Listen, I respect the sanctity of Truth or Drink, you skeptical fuckers. I wouldn’t lie.”

The Aces are all gathered in a nondescript hotel room, celebrating a road win the best way they know how - copious amounts alcohol and questionable life choices. Tonight’s poison: Truth or Drink, a game invented by the first Captain of the Las Vegas Aces as a way to get his team drunk and telling embarrassing stories about themselves. It was a franchise tradition.

“Anyway, fuck you. Who’s next?”

“I think it’s Scraps?”

“Oh shit, yeah. Your turn, Scraps.”

“Alright, alright…” Scrappy scans the room for a victim, eventually landing on Kent, who’s tucked up in a chair by the television with a small smirk on his face. “Parson! Truth or drink?”

“Oh fuck,” Kent says, laughing. “Uhhh, truth, I guess.”

“Hmmm…” Scrappy makes an exaggerating thinking face, tapping his index finger to his chin. “Alright. What’s your hottest fantasy?”

There’s a round of _ooohs_ from the rest of the team.

Kent tilts his head. “What, like, sexual fantasy?”

“No, Parse. I wanna know your hottest fantasy football team. _Yes,_ your hottest sexual fantasy, Jesus.”

“And you can’t just say Jeff,” Collins cuts in. “That’s just like, sucking up to your boyfriend and also boring.”

Kent blushes. Said boyfriend just flips the entire team off, to cheers and groans.

“Come on, Parse. Hit us with it.”

“Wait, maybe that’s his fantasy.”

“Shut the fuck up, Scotty.”

Kent laughs and Scrappy rolls his eyes. “Stalling,” he sing-songs.

“Okay, fine. Geez. Uh…” Kent licks his lips and his eyes dart to Jeff and away seemingly subconsciously. “So like, I’ve always had this fantasy where I’m like, tied up to a bed--”

“Told you he was a kinky fucker.”

“--and like, this guy comes in and does whatever the fuck he wants to me because I, like, can’t fight back or get away or anything? Sometimes I’m just really drunk or something and that’s why I can’t get away or stop it.”

“See? Kinky.”

“Holy shit, Parse. You _would_ have a fuckin’ rape fantasy.”

The tips of Kent’s ears have blushed bright red by this point and he turns away to mix a bit more rum into his soda. “Oh, shut up. I’m sure you assholes are into way kinkier shit than I am.”

Across the room, Jeff’s eyes are dark and thoughtful, watching.

**Author's Note:**

> The blame for this falls on the Parse Posi Posse, as per usual. Big thanks especially to CJ, Toner, Farasha, Allison, Geckoh, Blithely, Abigail, and ladymars for cheerleading me through this debauchery. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure I got everything tagged, but if there's something missing, please let me know and I'll fix it! Enjoy :3


End file.
